Home Is Where Your Rory Is
by Ahmee
Summary: Just an idea im toying w/--what happens When Jess is allowed to go back home. Will he go, or will he find a reason to stay.
1. Return to Stars Hollow

An idea I'm toying with—what happens when Jess' mom gives the ok for him to come home? R/J—Deans already out of picture  
  
*It's 7.pm; Jess is at the Gilmore's being tutored by Rory. Luke is in the diner, Lorelei at the counter when the phone rings  
  
"Luke's"  
  
"Oh hi, Liz. Yea. Well he's not here right now. Where is he? Um at his tutor's. What, no he's fine. He actually doing pretty well. He works in the diner before school, comes home works some more does his homework. I only suggested the tutor to get his grades up a bit. * Lorelei eyes Luke inquisitively; Luke pours her more coffee as he continues talking to his sister. "This weekend? No, that wouldn't b a problem, it's just that I'm renovating so there's really no room her for you--*Luke stops looking at Lorelei who's arms are flailing –Hold on Liz."  
  
"Luke!! She can stay at the Inn, come on then no one will have to sleep on any uncomfortable blow up bed." Luke looks dejectedly at Lorelei  
  
"Liz? There's an inn near by, a friend of mine runs it, so if you want to come down this weekend it'd be great. All right, we'll see on Friday. Bye Liz."  
  
Lorelei piping up "So, Liz is coming to town, this is going to be fun."  
  
"Are you kidding, it's going to be a nightmare; Liz hasn't come back to Stars Hollow in almost 17 years, she's looking for something."  
  
"Come on Luke, Her son is here could it be she just wants to see him, I mean he's been here for 7 months already—  
  
"Exactly my point, Lorelei; He's been here for 7 months and she's only here on 3 occasions, the day Jess got here, 2 months later when she couldn't find her favorite lighter, and then 2 weeks asking me to send his report card home. And every time she called, Jess refused to speak to her, so I don't think it's Jess she's coming to see."  
  
*At this moment Jess and Rory walk in the diner.  
  
"Hey guys, how's studying going?" Lorelei giggled  
  
"Pretty good actually, I think Jess is ready for the SATs on Saturday."  
  
"That's what I like to hear." Luke grins awkwardly at his nephew.  
  
Jess ignores his uncle's look and starts to speak "So, yea we've been studying for hours, and I'm starving."  
  
"Me too." Rory looks expectantly at Luke.  
  
"Two hamburgers coming up."  
  
"Uh Luke, three hamburgers—don't ignore me, I will not be ignored!!."  
  
"Fine. Oh by the way Jess, I talked to your mom today."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She felt bad she'd missed you."  
  
"Sure…and what disappeared that made her call?"  
  
"Actually, she's coming to visit." Jess face goes blank, Rory and Lorelei who had been chatting noisily behind them, go quiet.  
  
"W-when?"  
  
"Friday."  
  
"She staying here?"  
  
"No, at the inn."  
  
"Thank God." Jess mutters.  
  
Lorelei approaches Luke, "We'll take ours to go."  
  
"Bye Jess."  
  
Rory waves to Jess as they leave he turns slightly "Later."  
  
*Days pass, it is now Thursday, Rory's bus turns the corner, Rory spots Jess walking out of the book store, from her window she calls his name. He looks up and starts to walk towards the bus stop. The bus stops; Rory gets off and the two teens begin to walk towards her house.  
  
"Haven't seen you lately."  
  
"Yea, well I've been busy."  
  
"You're really bothered by this whole thing aren't you?" Rory blurts out as Jess stops and looks at her.  
  
"I dunno, I mean I haven't seen her for months let alone talked to her and now out of the blue she wants to see me, doesn't compute."  
  
"She's your mother, maybe she misses you."  
  
"Not possible, she was never home long enough, to acknowledge my existence when we lived together, do you really think she's going to start caring now?"  
  
*Not knowing what to say Rory remains silent, Jess looks at her knowingly.  
  
"Well, I better get back to the diner, Luke'll get pissed if I['m late for my shift., see you later Rory Gilmore."  
  
Jess turns to leave and Rory shouts, "Good luck on Saturday.  
  
*Luke's Diner—Lorelei is once again at the counter talking to Luke—its 2 hrs after J/R's confrontation Jess is upstairs doing HW  
  
"So, already for Liz' visit?"  
  
"As ready as I'm going to be, Jess is a mess though."  
  
"Really? That's surprising."  
  
"Yea, well Liz is famous for doing a lot of damage…not even a kid like Jess is immune to it."  
  
"This must be really hard on him."  
  
"Well yea, I mean thrown out of your house at 17 with out giving the kid a real answer as to why he's sent off to live with a relative he's never met and now coming back to make nice. I just wish I could make this easier for him."  
  
"Yea, but it can't be easy for you either, I mean your sister really gave you no choice with Jess and totally turned your life upside down—It worked out but, I mean what if it hadn't?"  
  
"Yea, I guess, but I don't care about me, I just want to get Jess through these next 3 days."  
  
"Well, if you need anything Rory and I are just a phone—  
  
"Actually, I was thinking that tomorrow night, I'm making dinner for Liz and maybe you and Rory could come, I think it'd be nice for Jess to a friend there. And you know it'll be nice for me to have a friend there as well."  
  
"Sounds good, captain. See you at 7?"  
  
"Ok." Lorelei leaves.  
  
** Friday, Independence Inn; Lorelei's at front desk. A sandy haired woman approaches her and smiles.  
  
"Hello, welcome to The Independence Inn can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm checking in, my brother made the arrangements it's under the name Danes."  
  
"You, you're Liz. Hi. I'm Lorelei Gilmore, a friend of Luke's. If I can do anything to make your stay more enjoyable let me know."  
  
Liz looking a bit overwhelmed replies "Thank you, can you show me my room please?" The two woman head upstairs. After getting herself situated Liz heads to the diner.  
  
*Luke's  
  
"So, this is what you did to dad's store?"  
  
Luke looking up, "yea well I did my best."  
  
"Well, are you going to come give me a hug or not?"  
  
The two siblings embrace, Jess walks in undetected.  
  
"Hello, mom."  
  
"Jess!" The tall woman runs towards Jess, "Still dressing like a ruffian I see." Liz gives Jess a disapproving look.  
  
"Well, if I'm not needed here, I think I'll go study." Jess looks at his uncle, and Luke nods, Jess runs upstairs.  
  
"Luke, why did you do that?"  
  
"The boy has a test tomorrow, Liz; As long as he's willing to study I'll take advantage."  
  
"You know very well he's not up there studying."  
  
"What do you want me to do, Liz; force him to spend time with you? You haven't been that eager to even talk to him let alone see him." Luke suddenly gaining nerve looks towards the door, approaches the open sign and turns it around. "Come on Liz, we got to talk." Liz intimidated by Luke's aggressive side, follows reluctantly.  
  
*They walk for an hour. Luke really gives it to his sister. While at first refusing to give into his banter, after 20 minutes Liz' ego begins to tarnish.  
  
*Luke's –Luke opens the door turns the sign and begins cooking burgers, Liz approaches the steps and goes upstairs.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Uh huh." Jess turns back to his book.  
  
"I didn't know how to deal with you. You were out of control. Working all day I didn't have the energy to reprimand you prop—  
  
"Out of control, I took up smoking and went to a few parties, I wasn't out roaming the streets dealing drugs."  
  
"Come on Jess, listen to yourself—  
  
"Why not listen to yourself, this is bull, you worked 9-4 and when you came home, you were going out with what ever Jerk showed interest in you that week."  
  
Liz looks at her son amazed at his honesty, "Y-your right."  
  
"Yea well, I'm not going run over there and hug and have a little love fest just because you admit to it."  
  
"I don't expect you to. Do think we could talk so more though." She looks at her son expecting to be rejected.  
  
"What do you want to know?" 


	2. Decisions

"Well, I hear your doing good here. Your uncle says you're working really hard, and that you don't even need that tutor."  
  
"Yea, well there's nothing to do in this town, so I figure I might as well do something."  
  
"Is it really that bad?"  
  
"It's not New York, but it has it's moments. The book store's pretty good, and Luke doesn't get on my case that much."  
  
"I see." Liz looks disappointedly at her son.  
  
"You know I drew a chalk outline in front of the grocery store, put some police tape down—people freaked." Jess smirked at his mother  
  
"Really? That killed at the 7-11."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know, those kids miss you. Seth's been by twice hoping you'd come home, and El stopped me the other day asking if you doing ok. That's sort of why I came…I realized I didn't know the answer to that question."  
  
"It's not like I ran to the phone to let you know how I was."  
  
"You had your reason."  
  
Jess stretches putting his arms behind his head, "Man, I miss those guys."  
  
"You should come see them."  
  
"Yea, right."  
  
"Well hey, there's a ride back there on Sunday if you want one."  
  
"I have school on Monday."  
  
"Since when does school stop you from seeing your friends? Come, on you could stay with me; and who knows, if it works out…maybe you could come home for good.  
  
Jess looks at his mother shocked, "Um, I'll think about it, look I have to get to bed, I have SATs in the morning."  
  
"Alright, goodnight."  
  
*It's now 11:30 a.m. Jess is walking out of the exams with Lane. They spot Rory waiting for Lane in her Jeep  
  
"Hey, how'd you guys do."  
  
"I think I did pretty good."  
  
"Yea, me too, that tutor knows her stuff." Jess smiles at Rory  
  
"Want a ride?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
*They drop Lane home and head towards the diner  
  
"So how's your mom?"  
  
"Alright, I guess."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Wants me to go home with her." Rory stops the car abruptly and parks near the bridge.  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe."  
  
"I thought you didn't get along with you mom."  
  
"Well, I don't, but I don't know maybe we could work it out. Besides all my friends are there."  
  
"Oh." Rory looked dejectedly at Jess. *In the past few months Jess had become one of her best friends. After many disagreements with her own mother about Jess' character, Lorelei had finally been defeated. When Rory began tutoring Jess, their relationship had changed slightly. Besides their usual literary-related debates they started talking about other things, like personal beliefs and future goals. They'd even started to hang out together. Since he came to Stars Hollow, Jess had calmed down a lot, and after a few months had even stopped aggressively pursuing Rory. Last month, When Dean her broke up Jess was there within minutes of Rory's call. He'd been taking care of her these last few weeks, helping her deal with her lose. When asked about his kindness, he had simply replied, "I'm used to lose, I know how to deal with it." Now, suddenly he was leaving, and dismissing her as his friend…leaving her behind. Her thoughts are broken by Jess' Realization.  
  
"Oh, hey I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I've lived in New York for practically my whole life, I've only lived her for 6 months."  
  
"But what about school, you're doing so well here."  
  
"Well, I'll be ok there, I'll go to school every day and do my home work."  
  
Rory looks at him expectantly  
  
"Scouts honor…besides I haven't exactly decided to go yet it's just an idea.  
  
Rory starts the car and they head towards the diner.  
  
*7pm Luke's every one is sitting around two tables that have been pushed together to make one. Rory s sitting next Jess, watching him eat, thinking about him leaving.  
  
Lorelei and Liz are laughing at a story that Lorelei just told. Luke is quietly eating, noticing Rory's uneasy face.  
  
*A half hour into dinner Liz abruptly stands up to make an announcement  
  
"I'd like to thank Lorelei for making my stay more enjoyable, and Luke I haven't eaten so much good food in a long time. I have to say though that the most enjoyable part of this trip was reconnecting with my son. *Rory rolls her eyes. I'd also like to announce that I will be staying through Tuesday, so Jess can take his time packing."  
  
Luke looks up, "Packing, for hat Liz?"  
  
"He's coming home with me."  
  
"What? For how long?"  
  
"A week for now, maybe longer."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Luke, its ok, I want to go, I have friends there, it is my home after all."  
  
"Right."  
  
Lorelei breaks the pending silence "So I guess I'll extend your reservation."  
  
"Thank you Lorelei."  
  
*The dinner ends—Lorelei is sitting at the counter talking to Luke, Liz is telling Jess what to pack. Rory comes up to Lorelei and nudges her.  
  
"Mom, I'll see you at home, I have an article to work on. Bye Luke." She takes a last look at Jess before leaving. Instead of going home she heads to Lane's  
  
*Lane's bedroom  
  
"So he's just leaving?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"No arguments with Luke no nothing, he's just going home with the mother who up until last night he hadn't spoken to in 6 months?"  
  
"7 months."  
  
"Right. Well, he must really want to go then."  
  
"He says he has friends there, so it should be good."  
  
"Right, so we should be happy."  
  
"We should, but I'm not…and it's really bothering me."  
  
"I see." Lane shoots a look at her friend.  
  
"Why am I obsessing about this?"  
  
"I dunno, why are you obsessing about this."  
  
"I mean we just started being friends...and I thought we were pretty close."  
  
"Sure, I mean spending every night together studying, one would think that."  
  
"But at the mention of New York, he totally dismisses the people here who care about him—noting how crappy the town is."  
  
"People, meaning you."  
  
"…and Luke, and you...and my mom."  
  
"Your mom?"  
  
"Hey, she likes him."  
  
"She's tolerable of him…and I barely know the kid except for the few times he sat with me at lunch."  
  
"See…he was trying to fit in---  
  
"Fit in, he was trying to make nice with Rory Gilmore's best friend."  
  
"Stop, Lane."  
  
"Hey, maybe the lure of the big city is just too much for him."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Or maybe his excepting was just a ploy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe he was hoping a certain brunette would beg him not to go."  
  
"Come on Lane, don't be stupid."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"But I don't…I can't."  
  
"Come on Rory, ever since Jess has started hanging around with you, I haven't heard a single mention of Dean, whatsoever."  
  
"He's just my friend."  
  
"Ok, sure, I believe you."  
  
"Well, even if he wasn't just my friend, what am I supposed to do, stop him from going home."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, he sounded really happy talking about New York."  
  
"So, up until yesterday he seemed pretty happy Living in Stars Hollow."  
  
"I guess. But what would I say to him?"  
  
"You've got until Tuesday to figure it out."  
  
"What if he doesn't feel—  
  
"He will."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So are you going to do it."  
  
"Are you going to help me?"  
  
"Best I can." Lane stands up and smiles at her friend.  
  
"Alright, let's go stop him from leaving!" The two girls promptly sit down attempting to create a plan of action.  
  
*Hope this is ok so far—im on vacation and very bored so againthis is just an expirement. 


	3. Advice

*Luke's 10pm Saturday night—Liz and Lorelei have left. Luke is clearing the table; Jess is sitting at the counter writing invisible messages on the counter with his finger.  
  
Luke, watching his nephew approaches, "You, ok?"  
  
"Yea. You?"  
  
"Sure, I'm fine." Jess looks up at his Uncle." So you're going home."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What changed your mind? I thought you had had enough of the big city."  
  
"Yea well, that was when I thought I was stuck here."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Look, it's not bad here, it's just that New York is my home, my friends are there, my schools there—  
  
"Your school? You mean the one you skipped class in, the one that you were failing almost every class?"  
  
"Come on Luke."  
  
"What Jess? Tell me, when you go back HOME, are you going start smoking again, what about sneaking out? Stealing?"  
  
"Luke…  
  
"You've come a long way since you stepped of that bus last fall. A lot of people have put a lot of effort into helping you out."  
  
"Uncle Luke, I know that, and I'll admit it hasn't been the worst thing in the world coming here. But New York is where I belong; it's where I fit in. Let's face it, Taylor and little posse of committees never gave me a chance. They still come here blaming shit on me, even when we both know I haven't tried anything since December."  
  
"Screw Taylor. A lot of people are going to miss you if you go."  
  
"Yea. Ok."  
  
"Come on Jess, don't make me say it."*a sly smile crosses Jess' face "Fine, The place won't be the same with out you… it'll be clean…and quiet. And maybe quiets not such a good thing."  
  
"I'll come visit, or you could come to New York, you know closing the diner for a few days wouldn't be a crime" Luke looks disappointedly at Jess.  
  
"Yea, well just think it over before you start packing up ok,." Jess turns to the stairs and goes to his room  
  
*Jess' room—Jess is laying on his bed leafing through 'Catcher in the Rye' his turns over and his attentions turn to a box that he never unpacked. The box is full of polaroids. He fishes through the box and finds a picture of a slightly thinner version of himself sitting on the floor of his apartment, his best friend Seth to the left of him, and his ex girlfriend El to the right. Jess looks at the picture and smiles remembering the only two people who ever truly understood him. His smile fades instantly realizing for the first time that this wasn't the case. Jess gets up walks into the living room and grabs the phone; trying to remember the phone of his old friend Jess gets frustrated and kicks the couch.  
  
"Ow!" as if hit with inspiration, the number flows back to his memory and Jess dials it ferociously  
  
"Yello."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Whoa, creepy. Back from the dead are we?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised man, knew it was only a matter of time before you called—your mom talked to El last week, She ran in here like a bat out of hell, telling me your mom had said she was coming to get you."  
  
"How is El?"  
  
"Good, you know dating Jeri."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No about two months now, before that all she could do is come in here and slobber on about the boy."  
  
"Haha."  
  
"So when you coming home?"  
  
"I dunno, if I come I'll be there on Tuesday."  
  
"If? I thought you hated it there."  
  
"I did, I do, I don't know, it kind of grew on me."  
  
"Oh God, Don't tell me you're staying for some chick, we got plenty of good chicks here."  
  
"She's not a Chick man."  
  
"Then what is she?"  
  
"A Gilmore. Besides, it's not about her, she's just my friend."  
  
"Sure—  
  
"Seriously, I'm doing pretty good here, I've got a job and I've been going to school every day, I actually have like a 97 average in math."  
  
"You got to be kidding."  
  
"Yea well I'm a high class citizen now."  
  
"Hold on Man, Eli Just walked in." Jess waits for his friend to come to the phone and is surprised when he hears a female voice on the other end.  
  
"So what's this I hear about Jess Danes going soft."  
  
"What can I tell you?"  
  
"Well, you should come home, we miss you."  
  
"And I miss you guys." Jess thought quietly for a moment, suddenly overcome by his love for his friends."  
  
"So are you ditching us for good?"  
  
"No way, I'll see you Tuesday  
  
"Good, well hey, we're going to the movies so we'll talk on Tuesday, we'll be waiting for you. By babe."  
  
"Bye" Jess turns off the phone and heads towards the door.  
  
"Be back later, Luke."\  
  
*Streets of SH  
  
Jess is walking the streets, taking in his surroundings. He never noticed much of the town before—too wrapped up in his anger to care. Now that he knew he was leaving, the town took on new meaning for him. It wasn't New York, but perhaps that was part of it's charm. His random footsteps lead him to the bridge he sits down. Being in the dark, he doesn't realize he's not alone.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just came back from a date needed to think some things out."  
  
"Oh. Not so easy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being with out her."  
  
"I dunno, maybe. But what were we supposed to do, stay together for the hell of it. It's just all night sitting all I could think about was how this girl wasn't Rory."  
  
"Well, there's nobody like Rory—  
  
"I Know—  
  
"But that doesn't make it a reason to stay together. Look Despite all of my past abuse, there are worst people in the world. But honestly you too had problems long before you broke it up."  
  
"Yea"  
  
"People drift apart, it's not the end of the world. Give it some time and maybe you guy could be friends again."  
  
"Maybe, Thanks Jess. So word is you're leaving."  
  
"True."  
  
Deans looks past Jess a nods, "Well maybe you should rethink that."  
  
Dean stands up and goes to leave. Jess looks up and standing in Dean's place is Rory.  
  
"Hi Jess. 


	4. Dodger Bails

"Hi Jess." Jess looks blankly up at Rory and stumbles to get up but Rory touches his arm, "Can we sit?"  
  
"Sure." He looks uneasily at her wondering how much of his conversation she had heard.  
  
*They sit in silence for what seems like hours but only amounts to 5 minutes; Finally Rory speaks.  
  
"You have no reason to stay?"  
  
"You know I didn't mean—  
  
"It like that, I know, but this goes way beyond your misconstrued statements."  
  
"What to you mean."  
  
"I mean Jess, I don't buy this whole New York is my home bit."  
  
"Rory come on, I have friends there, I have a life there."  
  
"You have friends here, and you have a life here…from what I hear a pretty successful one."  
  
"Successful, yea…I get paid minimum wage to wait on tables in my uncle's diner."  
  
"That's not what I meant, Jess."  
  
"Then how am I successful?"  
  
"Your mom, told mine that when you were in New York, you ditched school all the time to go smoke with your friends…she you never showed any interest in doing anything else."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Since you've been here Jess, You've upped your grades, shown interest in the future, I've even seen you smile a few times." Rory moves closer to Jess and kicks him gently in the leg.  
  
"I know, I'm a completely different person then I was 7 months ago, but I need to go home and just because I do that doesn't mean I'm going to start being an idiot again."  
  
"Jess…" Jess suddenly turns towards Rory.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For putting up with me, for seeing something in me that no one else, not even myself saw." Rory looks up perplexedly at Jess. For a moment they stare into each other eyes...Jess leans in and Kiss Rory, defeated she kisses him back., Jess stops her, "Rory, I can't do this, I can't stay in Stars Hollow." Rory's eyes fill with reluctant tears. "This isn't my home, I just can't stay." Jess takes a last disappointed look at Rory, kisses her cheek and goes to leave,  
  
Rory's tears of dejection turn to tears of resentment, "You're bailing."  
  
Jess swings around his face puzzled, "Excuse me?"  
  
"You've gotten to comfortable, you're afraid of what will happen if you stay."  
  
"Come of it, Rory."  
  
"No, it makes perfect sense, you don't want to lose your edge, and you feel like you you're going soft. You don't want to--  
  
"Don't tell me what I'm feeling…you have no idea!!!  
  
"Maybe not but you're afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of people really caring about you. Luke, My mom, me." Jess stares through Rory, but there is pain shining in his eyes.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about Rory, everything in your life is crystal clear, not in mine; I'm different, I don't like going to parades and fairs ever weekend, I don't worry about the beautification of my neighborhood and I don't care about every single person I meet." I'm not small town material, I don't belong here, I belong in New York."  
  
"Fine go, but what ever way you put it Jess, you're bailing." Jess turns to leave.  
  
"I'm not bailing."  
  
Jess clenches his fists in anger and heads to the diner. Rory remains on the bridge tears flowing freely down her face. Her plan had failed and she knew it, as she watches him leave she knows there is nothing she can do. Jess is leaving; he doesn't love her, now all she can do is stand and watch him leave.  
  
*Tuesday Morning—A small group of people have gathered to see Jess off including, Sookie, Jackson, Lane, and Lorelei. Rory is walking the streets of Stars Hollow unable to bring herself to say goodbye. Sookie approaches Jess and hands him a small cooler.  
  
"Sandwiches for your trip. I didn't know what kind of cold cuts you liked so I put a bunch in. Have a safe trip bye." Sookie hugs Jess and concedes.  
  
Lane shakes Jess' hand, pulls him close and says, "You really hurt her you know."  
  
Jess' eyes go blank, he whispers, "I know."  
  
Lorelei grabs Jess shoulder, he turns and she speaks, "I may have been to quick to judge you. You're a good kid, don't go making hell in the big city, got it."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Luke grabs Jess, and ineptly hugs him. "You be good in New York, kid."  
  
"Sure, Uncle Luke."  
  
"You know if you ever need a place to stay, you've got it here."  
  
"Sure, thanks."  
  
"You sure, you want to do this?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Alright, well here;*Luke shove a white envelope into Jess' bag.* open it later once you're on your way."  
  
"Ok. Bye Luke."  
  
"Bye Jess."  
  
* The bus comes and Jess leaves. His mother falls asleep almost instantly. An hour into the ride, while rummaging through his backpack for his book, the white envelope fell out. Jess holds it in his hand and then quietly opens it, three pictures fall out along with a note. Jess,  
  
In case you forget what the place looks like. Remember the family you got here…and the girl.  
  
Jess looks at the pictures. The first is of Luke and Lorelei fighting over coffee, the picture Jess knew had been taken by Rory, for a school project in January. The next picture was of Jess reading a book in the gazebo, again for Rory's project…As he picked up the last picture Jess' face turned white. He had never seen the picture before, and he knew it was not for Rory's project as there beside him on the bridge sat Rory. Jess smiles to himself and turns to the window.  
  
"Man, I hope I'm doing the right thing." As the bus trails on Jess is over come by his thoughts. The image of her sitting on the bridge, laughing as does his Deniro impression, the nights spent star gazing, the literary debates all go through his head as he figures out a plan to get home…  
  
to Stars Hollow  
  
A/N Hey guys I know I keep leaving you with a lot of suspense, I'm sorry but I myself love the idea of prolonged stories, it makes for more excitement so expect at least 2 more chapters before they get together. 


	5. Homecoming

*Back at Stars Hollow  
  
Luke's Diner 4pm  
  
"Hey good looking, got coffee for me?"  
  
Luke turns around to face Lorelei; his face is sunken. "Suicide in a cup, coming up."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Miss Jess?"  
  
"No, worried bout him though."  
  
"Why"  
  
"Look, I love Liz, she's my sister, but she's never, taken interest in anybody but herself for more than a few hours. I don't think Jess knows what he's doing go back with her."  
  
"People change Luke, believe me, I know."  
  
"Not Liz. Give it a week and she'll be leaving him home alone again."  
  
"Well, maybe he'll call and come back here then."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Me too, because if he doesn't, my daughter might just go jump off something."  
  
"She's really that upset?"  
  
"She almost left for school yesterday with two different socks on."  
  
"Man, poor kid."  
  
"You know, I didn't like that kid when he came here, and now that he's gone I hate him."  
  
"Come on, Lorelei, he just wants to feel at home, he's got problems he didn't realize what he was doing leaving here, we can't blame him."  
  
"Well, I can try."  
  
*New York Bus Station—same time --Jess steps off and is greeted with a hug and a hand shake from his friends. Jess smiles slightly taking in his surrounds. Everything is just as he left it minus the trees, which are now white with flowers.  
  
"We missed ya man." Jess' shaggy haired friend slaps him on the back.  
  
"Well, I missed you guys too." Jess forces a smile.  
  
"Ok, honey give me your stuff I'll meet you at home later ok." Liz takes Jess' bag and kisses him on the cheek. Jess and his two friend head down the street.  
  
*Seth's house.—Hours pass it is now 7pm. The three friends have spent time catching up, sharing horror stories. Jess has silently sat on the floor, his mind somewhere else.  
  
*Present—Seth gets up to get more chips, El move in close to Jess. She stares into his eyes, trying to read his thoughts. She nods then speaks.  
  
"You're not staying are you?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"So Seth was telling the truth, you've been vanquished."  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time." Jess' eyes grow farther away as his friends' grow wide.  
  
"She's really gotten to you."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"What' her name?"  
  
"Rory. Here." Jess takes the pictures out of his pocket and holds out the one of Rory.  
  
El studies the photograph. "Wow. You're smiling."  
  
"Yea, she'll do that to a guy." Seth comes back into the room.  
  
El turns toward him; "We have to get Jess back to Connecticut."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's got to go after the girl."  
  
*Another hour passes as El takes up the task of getting Jess home.  
  
"Alright, go home Jess, try it. If it doesn't work call me."  
  
"Thanks, You know I'm sorry I can't stick around…it's just I don't belong here."  
  
"We know man."  
  
"Maybe we can come see you over the summer…Seth'll have a car and Connecticut's only a few hours away."  
  
"Defiantly. Bye Guys."  
  
*Liz's apartment  
  
"Oh you're home good." Liz is moving hastily through the apartment in search of a missing earring"  
  
"Hi, mom."  
  
"You, should have been home earlier, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Well, I want to talk to you too actually."  
  
"Good, but I'm going out honey, so maybe we could do it later."  
  
"It'll just take a second."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'm really glad you came to visit me in Stars Hollow—  
  
"Me Too—  
  
"And it was cool of you to let me come home—  
  
"Well I missed you—  
  
"I missed you too, but I like living in Stars Hollow, I liked living with Uncle Luke, I even liked going to school."  
  
"Well I'm happy you had fun there."  
  
"Mom, I want to go back, I want to live there with Luke. I want to finish school up there."  
  
Liz stops in her tracks; her face is flustered. "I'm sorry but you can't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I already told Luke that you wee off his hands."  
  
"Oh, well that's ok, because he said that I could come back if I wanted to."  
  
"Jess, he said that but do you think he meant it. I mean he's a grown man, you think he wants you cramping his space while his girlfriend is there?"  
  
"Mom…Lorelei is not…."  
  
"Enough Jess, I can't discuss this right now."  
  
"Fine." Jess looks crossly at his mother; she hugs him good-bye then leaves. Jess runs to the window and watches his mother get into a car with a man in a checkered sports jacket. Jess grabs the phone and dials."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me meet me at the bus station."  
  
*Bus Station—Jess and his friends are standing in front of the station waiting for his bus to arrive.  
  
"You sure you want to do this buddy?"  
  
"Well, I can't stay here can I?" The bus screeches to a halt and Jess says his good-byes before boarding the bus. As he sits on the bus waiting to leave, his stomach growls and he pulls a sandwich out of his bag. He smiles notice the face made of olives staring back at him.  
  
*Luke's Diner  
  
"Here, Luke, call him. See that he got there safe. It'll make you feel better."  
  
Luke grabs the phone from Lorelei and dials. There is no answer.  
  
"Something's wrong. Nobody's picking up."  
  
"They're probably out."  
  
"No, it's 11pm. on a Tuesday. Something's up."  
  
"Luke—  
  
"I have to go, before that kid gets himself into something."  
  
"Don't you think you should wait until you hear from Liz before you go running down there."  
  
"Lorelei, if I don't go find Jess, I'll never her from either of them again."  
  
"What about the diner?"  
  
"It can be closed for a day."  
  
"Do me a favor and check up on the place tomorrow."  
  
"No, I'm coming with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't let you drive alone in the middle of the night to the City…besides tomorrow's my day off, and I want some excitement."  
  
"Fine, call Rory first."  
  
*Luke's Diner—6am. Rory is coming to check on the Diner.  
  
She turns the key. The diner looks eerie empty and dark.  
  
Rory does a once over and turns to leave. She feels a hand on her shoulder and jumps. 


	6. Luke vs. Liz

"Rory"  
  
"What are you doing here? Rory is trembling.  
  
"I made a mistake." She frowns expecting to hear that he had committed a crime.  
  
"I left Stars Hollow."  
  
"What"  
  
"You were right. I was being stupid. I was running away because I was afraid of being happy."  
  
"So you're back?" A smile creeps onto Rory's face.  
  
"Yea." Rory grabs Jess and hugs him.  
  
"That was why Luke couldn't get a hold of your mom last night. You two were at the bus station."  
  
"Not exactly." Jess lets go of Rory and takes a step back.  
  
Rory realizes what Jess has done and touches his arm. "You ran away."  
  
"I had to, she said I couldn't come back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's a jerk."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Rory, it'll be ok. Luke will help me straighten everything out."  
  
"No, you don't understand, Luke is on his way to new York right now."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Come on Jess, let's go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"We'll take the express bus out of Hartford, it leaves every hour."  
  
The two teens run frantically out of the diner hand in hand.  
  
*Luke's truck.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let him go. Liz just isn't capable of taking care of anyone but herself."  
  
"Calm down—  
  
"Lorelei I can't calm down, Jess could be in serious trouble."  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry Luke."  
  
"No, I'm sorry for yelling, it's just he was doing ok with me. In these last few months he's really changed, and I don't think he can stay that way living with his mother. She does something to him."  
  
"I know, what you mean. Don't worry we're almost there, everything is going to be ok."  
  
*They reach Liz's apartment building.  
  
*Luke presses the buzzer and distant male voice answers.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm looking for Liz Danes apartment."  
  
"237, this is her place buddy."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Oh sorry, this is Officer Parker."  
  
"Officer? Can you buzz us in please?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"God, Lorelei I knew something was wrong." Lorelei strokes his hair as the door buzzes and they run to the elevator.  
  
*Knock Knock  
  
"Yes?" Liz looks dumbfounded at her brother." Luke, What are you doing here."  
  
"What happened? Where's Jess?" Luke stops noticing that officer Parker is wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.  
  
"In his room, I'm sure."  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
"Oh this is Daniel Parker, my friend." Liz raises an eyebrow towards Lorelei who nods in understanding.  
  
"Why didn't you answer the phone last night?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"At 11."  
  
"Well, I was out with Daniel, Jess should have told you that when you called."  
  
"Liz, listen to me, I called and no one answered the phone."  
  
"That's odd, Jess was home."  
  
"Have you even checked on him since last night?"  
  
"Well, no I've been rather busy." Liz smiles pulling her friend close."  
  
Luke's face goes red and he storms into Jess' room. He gawks at the bed; empty with its sheets turned down. Luke runs out of the room towards Lorelei.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"What?" Lorelei grabs Luke's arm.  
  
"Liz' eyes narrow, "When that boy gets home—  
  
"He's not coming home, Liz; All his stuff is gone.  
  
*Express Bus out of Hartford.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me Rory."  
  
"Thanks for coming back."  
  
"I'm sorry I ever left." Jess face is white; he turns towards the window. Rory puts her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's going to be fine, Luke will work this out."  
  
"I hope so." Rory gently kisses his neck he turns towards her.  
  
"Even if it doesn't and I have to stay in New York, it doesn't matter. Being able to sit here and be with you was worth it." They hug, neither one letting go."  
  
*Liz's apartment.  
  
"Why would he just leave?" Liz is forcing tears  
  
"What did you say to him before he left."  
  
"Nothing, just goodnight." Luke stares through his sister.  
  
"Alright, he was saying something about going back to live with you and I told him no."  
  
"Why, Liz?"  
  
"He's my son, and I can handle him. I don't need my brother raising my own kid."  
  
"Nice Liz, he honest with you for the first time in his life and you totally ignore him."  
  
"That's not—  
  
"Liz, I'm sure you love Jess, but you can't handle him. He's 17 he needs guidance, not some woman who checks in with him every couple of days." Liz is no longer forcing tears; they are flowing freely down her face. Luke overcome with anger collapses in a chair.  
  
*Ring Ring.—Lorelei's cell goes off.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jess? Where are you?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm with Rory we're on our way there."  
  
"Is she ok? why are you using her phone?"  
  
"She's fine, sleeping but fine. Please just tell Luke I'm sorry and I'll straighten the whole thing out when I get there."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
Luke looks up at Lorelei, "Luke, make coffee."  
  
Liz approaches Lorelei, "W-why?"  
  
"Jess is on his way." 


	7. Facing The Music(Last Chapter)

*Out side Liz' apartment 8:45am  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"I think so, let's go." Jess takes Rory's hand as they enter the building.  
  
*There's a knock at the door; Luke opens the door.  
  
"Hi." A nod from Jess in Luke's direction is reciprocated. Rory goes over to her mother and hugs her, but then returns to Jess' side. Liz approaches them, her face red with anger.  
  
"What is the matter with you? Do you take pleasure in making me cry?"  
  
"Mom—  
  
"Don't mom, me. You can't just run off when ever you feel like it." Liz begins to tremble with rage. Jess gives her a vague look. We're a family, Jess. You can't just ditch that."  
  
Jess clenches his fist at his side; looks down at his feet and then at his more. There is fire in his eyes. "That's funny, because I don't remember leaving you home alone all night well I visited every bar in town."  
  
Liz looks uneasily at her son and then speaks; irritation in her voice, "Jess, you know that isn't true—"  
  
Hostility in his eyes Jess speaks in a gruff voice, "I bet you didn't even realize I was gone until Luke showed up." Jess nods in the direction of Officer Parker.  
  
Seeing the pain in his nephews eyes Luke suddenly speaks up "Liz, I want Jess."  
  
Jess looks stunned at his uncle; no one had ever said that before. For the fist time in his life, Jess felt what it was to be loved. Rory gently squeezes Jess' hand as Liz and Luke go at it.  
  
"Be serious Luke, You don't want Jess around, you're a grown man he'll cramp your space—  
  
"You mean like he did to you? I don't think so."  
  
"Well, Luke I'm his mother and if I say he stays, he stays."  
  
"Come on Liz, if you love the kid so much do what's best for him. Let him come and stay with me. If you miss come visit. You can't ask him to stay here. He's got nothing here."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose he has everything in Stars Hollow."  
  
" He does. He's got a good school system, 24 hr supervision, friends; *Luke's words trail off; he looks towards Rory seeing Jess hand tightly grasping hers* …and a girlfriend."  
  
"I'm sorry but that's not enough for me, he had all that stuff when he was here, and he'll have it again."  
  
At this moment Lorelei sensing the conversation is about to turn ugly intervenes, "Jess, why don't you take Rory down the street to get some lunch."  
  
Jess replies knowingly, "Sure."  
  
The two teens walk out of the apartment and head to the burger king down the street.  
  
*BK—Jess is quietly picking at his fries; his eyes are tired. He's lost in thought.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Jess looks up at Rory, "Yea, I just never thought it'd come to this. I thought my mom would be pushing me out the door. But now she's using me as a pawn."  
  
"Jess—  
  
"Maybe she has a point though. I mean Rory, let's face it; Your Mom and Luke are practically married. Neither one has dated anyone since last fall, and your mom is in the diner 4 times as much as she was 5 months ago. Maybe I should stay here, give Luke his space."  
  
"But Luke doesn't want that. He wants you to live with him where you're going to be taken care of. Besides even if they do start dating, Luke's not going to go sell the diner, so there will always be a place for you."  
  
*Jess and Rory continue to discuss Jess' future while the war at Liz' comes to a close.  
  
*Jess and Rory return to the apartment.  
  
"Good your back." Luke's gruff voice greets them as they enter.  
  
Jess looks around, noticing his mother's absence.  
  
"So, what's the verdict?"  
  
"Go pack your stuff." Jess' eyes light up; he walks towards looks ad quickly hugs him.  
  
Jess heads towards his room; Rory following behind him.  
  
Lorelei nudges Rory as she passes, and Rory nods knowingly.  
  
"I'll wait out here for you."  
  
"Um, ok. I'll be out in five."  
  
*Jess Room—Liz is sitting on the bed leafing through one of Jess; books. For a moment she goes unnoticed.  
  
"So, am I ever going to see you again?"  
  
Jess turns a bit surprised. "I don't know, form what I here Connecticut makes for a nice summer vacation spot."  
  
"I'll have to look into that" Liz smiles at her son.  
  
"Well, that's all my stuff."  
  
"I'm sorry, you know."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Maybe I just wasn't cut out for this mothering stuff, I never was any good at it."  
  
"Ok, so you were never one of those mom's who made me lunch everyday; but you loved me…and I knew that. This isn't entirely your fault, I was kind of lazy, I chose to become a delinquent...I skipped school, started smoking."  
  
"And this Star Hollow…made you stop doing all that?"  
  
"Not really, mom. Rory did."  
  
"She seems like a nice girl."  
  
"She is."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't keep them waiting, it's almost rush hour."  
  
"Yea." Jess walks to the door; stops and turns towards his mother. "I love you mom."  
  
"I know. I love you too Jess." The two embrace. "Promise me you'll call me, let me know how you're doing."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
*The living room—Jess walks out.  
  
"Ready to go."  
  
"Sure." Luke stands up and approaches his sister. They embrace and say good- bye.  
  
*Luke's car; rest stop an hour out of New York—Jess and Rory are asleep in the car.  
  
"Leave them. Lock the doors. We'll be back in 5."  
  
"Ok." Luke and Lorelei get out of the car and walk towards the building.  
  
Luke stops and turns towards Lorelei.  
  
"Thank you by the way."  
  
"Hey, that's what friends do."  
  
"No, friends stay in Stars Hollow and take care of my diner."  
  
"Oh. So what am I."  
  
"You know what you are."  
  
"Do I? Tell me snuffy; tell me."  
  
Luke gives Lorelei a stern look and then leans in and kiss her. She smiles and he walks away."  
  
"Wait for me."  
  
"Don't ever call me that again."  
  
"Alright. Can we get some coffee?"  
  
"No, there's no coffee drinking in my car."  
  
"Fine." Lorelei playfully bumps into Luke.  
  
"One cup."  
  
"I Love you Luke."  
  
"Yea. Yea." Luke and Lorelei walk slowly into the rest stop, hands entwined.  
  
*Luke's Car backseat  
  
Jess wakes up startled. "Rory…"  
  
"Wha—  
  
"Just checking." Jess takes her hand and kisses it. Rory's eyes open leisurely and she smiles at him.  
  
"So…"  
  
"So Dodger's finally been put to rest huh?"  
  
"Nope. He just found a place he liked and decided to stay."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Me too."  
  
*Luke and Lorelei return to the car, 3 cups of coffee in toe. Lorelei giggles as she plays with the radio. Jess and Rory continue to discuss the meaning of Catcher in the Rye as the car starts up and they head happily back to Stars Hollow.  
  
A/N Ok, that's it. I know the ending kind of sucked but I was strapped for time. I hope you enjoyed it and I'd like to thank everybody for encouraging me. I really appreciate it. 


End file.
